Four's Company
by D1ona30
Summary: Who knew that John Watson was a mad genius magnet. It seems if there is one within a mile radius of him, they inevitably would show up and asking to be loved. Un-beta'd...these character's do not belong to me.


Irene came bounding down the stairs, her hair was still wet from the shower, the long brown locks hanging loosely over her shoulders. Normally dressed in something form fitting and devastating, today though she was planning to laze about with the rest of us, so she only wore a pair of boxer shorts and a too large white button down with the sleeves rolled up. She looked lovely but of course she knew that. Irene looked over at me as I sat in front of my laptop at the desk, "You aren't really writing that are you, John?"

"Yes, I am. I told you last night I was."

"You did but I honestly didn't think you'd do it."

She had come up behind me then, laying her chin on my shoulder, watching as I typed the story on to the page. She turned to nuzzle her nose into the side of my neck, "But it's so ridiculous. And people do not to need to know what we do in our home."

"Or our bedroom." Jim giggled from behind his paper.

"No one is going to know that I am actually the one to write this up. I'm using a pen name and the site I am using is filled with similar stories. It's just for fun."

She stood up quickly and used a hand to run her fingers through my short blonde hair, it felt quite good and slightly distracting which was her intent. She looked over at the other two hoping to get some support.

"What about you Jim? What do you think of him letting the world know where they can find all of us at any given moment?" I knew she was grasping at straws by tapping into one of our greatest concerns when we first started all this. Jim folded the paper he had been reading and set it on the coffee table. Just like Irene, Jim was dressed down, just in a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a grey undershirt.

"Oh I would just love that!" His eyes giving that mad little sparkle they always got when he thought of violence. It always gives me a bit of a shudder. "I do get bored so easily. They can come and give me a little game to play." He smiled widely, showing off his white teeth.

"You are no help." Irene said back to him, now her fingers had begun to trace the collar of my shirt. She looked to Sherlock, who had not moved from the kitchen table, eyes still glued to his microscope only occasionally moving away to scribble notes on to paper.

"Sherlock?" she asked tentatively unsure if he was listening, I knew he was, "Do you have an opinion on this?" She waved her free hand at me and the laptop. Sherlock looked up at her then and took a glance at me.

"I do not see the issue. If anyone does read John's abominable writing they will most certainly not think it is really him. So I have no opinion on the matter." He went back to his experiment effectively ending the conversation.

Irene sighed, "Fine, fine. Do whatever you want." She moved to go over and sit next to Jim on the couch, who had resumed reading the paper, but stopped to turn back to me, she leaned down next to my ear, and then ran her nose across my jaw, "Or we could do something a bit more….fun" she flicked her wrist for emphases and then used her fingers to turn my face towards her and kissed me softly, my mouth was slightly parted and she used that to slide her tongue between my lips to just barely trace the tip of mine. She pulled back smiling, searching my face for the signs of arousal that I know were there but I needed to focus on my writing, if I gave in now she would use this every time she wanted to distract me and I was not going to let that happen. But before I could tell her gently that we would have time to play later, Jim had shot up from his seat and thrown down his paper.

"What are you doing?! You know better than to do that!"

Irene flopped down on the couch throwing her arms wide over the back, "Calm down Jim. It was only a kiss. Am I not allowed to kiss him when I want? I wasn't going to fuck him without permission. I know the rules." She rolled her eyes at him.

"You know, I don't like some of these rules." I tried to interject but Jim had spoken over me, and of course neither of them were listening.

"You were teasing him. And don't deny it. He is ours equally and things will be **equal**." He said that last bit with steel in his voice, then he strode over to me, grabbed the back of my head tilting my face up towards him. Jim leaned down and roughly kissed me, forcing his tongue into my mouth, hungrily devouring me, nipping at my bottom lip then sucking on the top. Kissing Jim is like being in a hurricane all wild and wet, easy to get swept up and forget how long the kiss has been going on or if anyone else was in the room. I'm not sure how long he went on kissing me but eventually he pulled away with a loud smack. I sat there panting, Jim's face was flush and his lips were bruised and I could feel where my hair was standing on end from him pulling at it. Irene had already given me a chubby but now I was rock hard and straining against my clothes. Jim adjusted himself, I could tell he was hard as well and Irene's mouth was hanging open with pupils blown wide. Jim turned towards Sherlock, "Well aren't you going to come over and give John a kiss. That way we are all even." My eyes flicked over to him and I bit my lip, if Sherlock had given me a kiss I would have been done for, we would have ended up on the floor doing all sorts of wonderful things but not this time. Sherlock didn't even look up from his work, "No I am far too busy at the moment. And I do not care about even. Kiss John as often as you like. Kissing is not specified in the rules so do as you please." He waved his hand at us and Jim turned to raise an eyebrow at me then slowly started advancing, Irene had folded her legs and sat straighter to get a better view. I held up my hands at Jim, "No, no, no. Not now. I am going write this morning and I won't have you two distracting me."

Jim pouted and Irene slumped back into the couch. I turned back to the laptop to write out our little story.

Much later in the day when my fingers had gotten tired of typing. And, Sherlock's experiment had ended in him setting fire to the table, luckily Irene had been right there with the fire extinguisher and of course with Jim laughing hysterically from the front room. Now we were all crowed on the little couch watching telly and I had gotten up to go get us all a cup of tea. I stood there watching the kettle boil and thinking about how Sunday had become my favorite day, all of us stayed in pajamas and laid about watching crap telly, getting take away and just doing nothing majorly productive, with all phones turned off, which is feat in of itself considering who I lived with.

"What are you smiling at? The kettle cannot really be that entertaining." I jumped hearing Sherlock's voice, he had snuck up on me. Lately with the flat being so noisy I forgot that he could do this.

"Not the kettle, us. I was smiling about us." I turned to look at him and wave towards the other room, where Irene and Jim were fighting over the remote.

"So you don't mind living with all three of us?" Sherlock asked, eyes caste down.

"Well, I mean none of you buy milk, you all are far cleverer than I ever will be and I'm in constant danger….." I saw the small frown spreading across his face, "I've never been happier, Sherlock. I'm never bored and I don't think anyone can say that they have three mad geniuses madly in love with them." I smiled brightly and reached out to rub his arm, he took a step closer to me. I tilted my head up and he pushed in further, making his body flush with mine, he slanted his lips over me and placed a searing kiss on my mouth. Heat tore through my body, my heart raced as his fingers made their way up my arms to set themselves on the side of my jaw, just a light touch but scorching.

There were many differences between them but the most pronounced for me is that Irene arouses me, Jim excites me but Sherlock sets me on fire. A slow burn that can start from one look early in the day to a blazing fire that consumes me, like right at that moment. He pushed away and gave me a sideways smile before heading back to the living room, he knew what he had done. I reached back and turned off the kettle. I walked back into the sitting room, removing my shirt in the process.

"Okay, time for the fun…..who's first?"


End file.
